


The night after

by LonleyHooman



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Dizziness, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Passing Out, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Sherlock Holmes, Sleepy John Watson, Sleepy Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonleyHooman/pseuds/LonleyHooman
Summary: It was about four in the morning when sherlock has finally cracked his latest case and started explaining it all to john at light speed barley stopping to even breath. John has always been fascinated by how the man could go weeks without food water or sleep yet still act like a child and run around the flat happily everytime he solved a case instead of collapsing on the floor in exhaustion.Only this time he did.





	The night after

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being here and choosing to read this. This is my first fanfic so it's probably not the best but at least I'm aware of it so yeah...
> 
> Have fun? 
> 
> Also this has a lot of pov changes I honestly have no idea why but just go with it.
> 
> <3

It was about four in the morning when sherlock has finally cracked his latest case and started explaining it all to john at light speed barley stopping to even breath. John has always been fascinated by how the man could go weeks without food water or sleep yet still act like a child and run around the flat happily everytime he solved a case instead of collapsing on the floor in exhaustion.

Only this time he did.

John was is the kitchen cleaning up the tea he spilled because Sherlock suddenly jumped up and startled him.  
John already knew it meant he solved the case and was mentally preparing for the loud talking and disappointed stares followed by even more talking...

(John's POV)

Sherlock just hung up his phone and threw it on the coffee table after talking to lestrade, This time it was Gavin.

I wonder if he'll ever get his name right.  
He knows the entire periodic table yet he can't remember the name of the man he's worked with for years.

He won't be able to remember anything like this that's for sure. He hasn't slept for four days now and I'm getting worried.

"No."

"No what?"

"I'm not going to bed john."

"Of course you aren't."

"Why would the great sherlock holmes take good care of his body."

"You're human sherlock, start acting like one."

"I am well aware of my current species but I appreciate your remainder."

"Current?"

 

...

 

We both smiled.

"Oh god."

"Will you at least eat a proper meal now?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you would at least eat a proper meal now, are you okay?"

"I could go for a cup of tea, thanks"

(Third person POV)

John started remaking the tea in the kitchen as Sherlock started walking towards his chair but didn't seem to move much. As soon as he got up dark spots started glittering in his vision and he started getting dizzy. Everything sounded underwater and cut off but he didn't pay that much attention while trying to find something to steady himself on, but it was too late and he could feel his knees giving up under him and the rest of himself falling down to the floor and before he knew what happend he was on the floor and his back was hurting. John quickly ran over to him (nearly spilling the tea again) and sherlock could feel him carrying him to the couch.

"Bloody hell Sherlock, you need to get some sleep."

"No, not the couch."

"Sherlock the couch will do."

"No."

John could feel sherlock slightly grinning at him as he (slowly) carried him to his bed.

John tried to put him down on the bed but their height difference and mutual lack of sleep resulted in John falling in the bed with him.

He was smiling now.

Too exhausted to get up john just stayed there with him.

As uncomfortable annoyed and angry he was supposed to be he was actually happy to be there, with sherlock.

He didn't know what would happen the next morning or if there will be a next morning for sherlock because he probably would wake up in the night afterwards but it didn't matter to him.

The moment he decided to stay in the bed with him he could feel a wave of relaxation hit him and his eyes felt heavier every second. He let sleep take over his body and focused on Sherlock for a moment, his eyes were closed but he could still feel his soft brunette curls against his arm, and with that he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> I started writing this with hope but I feel kinda bad about it now. But I spent too much time on this so I'm gonna publish this anyway.
> 
> Please don't be too harsh on me though :)


End file.
